


[Podfic] so much you can't hide

by sisi_rambles



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Ant-Man (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Scott wonders what superheroes with kids are supposed to do about being superheroes with their kids.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] so much you can't hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so much you can't hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371437) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Length: 00:08:38

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/so%20much%20you%20can't%20hide.mp3) (6.0 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/so%20much%20you%20can't%20hide.m4b) (4.0 MB) 


End file.
